FANF X Reader Sick
by Zezzy202
Summary: You hated your boss. You hated that demon of a man with all your heart, making you come into work when you were sick like he did. Now you had to deal with...this. You hated your job. (DISCONTINUED)
1. Chapter 1

You stared phone in your hand nervously as you sniffed, preventing the mucus from running from your nose once more.

You took a deep breath as you hit the call button, the number having already been dialed in. You lifted the phone to your ear and waited tensely for an answer.

" _Hello? This is Ron speaking._ " The familiar voice of your boss said into your ear. "H-hey boss," Your voice was rough, a result of the copious amounts of coughing and wheezing you had been doing. "I'm really sick and I don't think I can come to work today."

" _Really? I was wondering when it would happen, the lack of sleep and stress can't be good for your immune system._ " He chuckled. " _I'll see you tonight (Y/N)~_ " You held in a groan. How did you know this was going to happen?

"But I really can't go in today." You said. As if to prove your point you sneezed without warning. You sniffed and wiped your nose with a tissue. " _All the better,"_ He said happily, _"You've been around far too long for my comfort anyways._ "

You would have glared at him if possible, sending you to your death for such an idiotic reason, why would he do such a thing?

"Come on, boss, are you really gonna make me go into work like this?" You asked, your tone almost begging.

"I'll even work the weekends, _the weekends!_ Just please, don't make me go into work today." He chuckled darkly from the other side of the phone.

" _I'll see you before your shift (Y/N), I expect you to be there."_ With those words he hung up, leaving you to stare at your phone.

That's it. You knew today was going to be your last day on earth. And how were you going to spend it? Sniffling into a tissue until it was time to go to your nightmare of a work-place. You sighed. What did you do to deserve this?

As if the universe wasn't satisfied with your suffering, you felt your stomach churn and a small burning sensation at the back of your throat. With one last thought of how much you hated your life, you bolted to the bathroom.

You pulled into the parking lot, your face pale and almost green in color. You opened the door of your shabby car and stepped out. You sighed as the world refused to stay still for you and you teetered on the spot.

Once again your mind flashed to how painful your death would be. They'd probably take their time stuffing you, scratch that, you knew they would. That 'free-roam mode' crap didn't fool you for a second. You knew those things were out for blood.

You sadly locked the door of your car, even though you probably wouldn't need to worry about it. Seeing as you'd be dead and all.

You turned to the pizzeria, wishing with all your heart that you could just get back in your car and drive away.

This stress really wasn't doing your sick exhausted body any good, as could be proved by the way you struggled to stay straight as you walked.

You took extra time to be careful, wanting to prolong your time outside of the hell-on-earth that was Freddy Fazbear's.

When you walked in the door you were greeted by a smiling face. It wasn't a happy smile mind you, it was one that screamed 'I enjoy the fact that I'm sending you to your death'.

The more you were around him, your boss that is, the more you doubted that this freak was even human. You gave him a tired wave, not really wanting to lift your hand to greet the man.

"Oh, (Y/N)," He said with a sly smirk, "You look absolutely terrible today. It must be worse than I thought." You gave him a half-hearted glare. "But I still have to work, right?" You asked, already knowing the answer.

"You're so smart~" He cooed, never once moving from where he stood. "You should probably get yourself situated, it's going to be a hard night for you." He chuckled lightly at the statement. "I left a bucket in there for you, in case you needed to puke."

Almost like he has a heart, you thought bitterly to yourself. You walked to your office slowly, stumbling as you walked.

You knew that this was either going to be your longest, or shortest night ever. And either way, you weren't looking forward to the end.

You gripped the tablet tightly with sweaty hands as the clock struck twelve. Your mind briefly flashed to Cinderella, but only instead of turning back to normal, there were going to be four blood thirsty machines, mechanical hearts set on seeing you dead. What fun.

They never showed any mercy anymore, never played their little game that had made your survival so much easier. They'd just attack from witch ever way they could.

They'd make complex plans, they'd stand at your doors for hours on end, and they'd do everything in their power to make you drop your guard for even a second.

You took a deep breath as you tapped the show stage camera, Bonnie was already gone, no surprise there. You closed your eyes and tried to block out the sound of your loudly thumping heart and listen for the footsteps of the heavy metal bunny.

There were moments of nothing but silence, where the only thing you could hear was the sound of the buildings old fan trying to keep the building cool.

You long since unplugged the desk fan, it was the first thing you did when you found out how much power it was wasting.

It made the small room almost unbearably hot, but it was a small price to pay for that precious power that it would've otherwise been consuming.

There was a clank, quiet but definitely there. Your body tensed but you didn't press the button, he was too far away.

You held your eyes shut, trying to focus on your hearing, and that alone. There was another clank, signifying that he was getting closer. You hated how they'd seem to practice being silent, all so they could kill little-old you. It was almost flattering.

There was yet another clank, this one sending your hand flying to the door button. You felt your body give an odd, fearful, twitch as you heard the door scrape his large metallic fingers.

Even though it was only the robot's first move, it was already too much for you to handle, the world refused to stay still and there was a growing pain in your abdomen as black crept into the corners of your vision.

You took a shaky breath and glanced down at the screen. No one was there. You felt your heart practically stop at the site of an empty stage. It hadn't even been an hour and the big bear himself was already roaming the halls.

Without a second thought you lunged towards the open door, slamming the button as hard as you could. Within moments of the door being closed there was a loud banging on the left hallway door.

You flinched and glanced down at the power, it was draining fast. You didn't know what to do. Your mind was slowed from sickness and the never ending shaking of your body did nothing to help.

Scared tears bubbled in the corners of your eyes as you heard the robots on either door side. There wasn't any banging on the door, but you knew Foxy was still there.

The patterns that you had learned when you started were useless now. They forsook them long ago in favor of more unpredictable ways to blind side you. You leaned back against the chair, shutting you eyes and calming your ever beating heart the best you could.

You glanced down at the tablet, and tapped the right hall corner. Freddy was there, but unlike on other days he was fully in the light, staring up at the camera with a horrifying, smug, grin.

Your eyes widened at the sight as you let out a high-pitched squeak. He did something! What did he do! You flicked through the cameras franticly as the thoughts ran through you mind on repeat. Your eyes surfed the small static filled screen, searching for anything out of place.

That's when you heard it. A little girl's laugh. You froze in your spot, not daring to even so much as blink. There was the deep slow laugh of Freddy from directly outside the door. What were they doing?

You glanced up quickly and then shoved the tablet into your face, hoping that it would get rid of the golden bear that sat on your floor.

Instead of disappearing he let out a deeper, more human sounding, laugh. You heard a door lift from the ground and instantly knew what was happening. B-but…he wasn't supposed to be able to touch things! Your thoughts raced but you didn't dare glance up from the tablet.

They were all moving slow, mocking you, playing with you in your last moments of life. You glanced up slightly from the tablet your head still locked in that direction. You instantly regretted it as you saw two large eyes, surrounded by brown matted fur, staring right back at you.


	2. Chapter 2

You screamed, kicking the rolling chair back into the wall. The tablet flew out of your hands as you sprung backwards in the chair, shattering against the wall as it made impact.

You covered your face with your arms and whimpered fearfully, the tears of fear now steaming down your cheeks. Apparently Freddy felt you needed to look your death in the eyes as he roughly grabbed your hair and pulled you out of the seat, jerking your poor shaking body towards him.

You screamed in pain and tried desperately to pry his large hand off of your head, though you knew that nothing you did could force him to let you go. He seemed pleased by this as he let go of your hair with another rumbling laugh.

You collapsed onto your knees, barely able to see their smirking faces through your tear-blurred vision. They were enjoying their victory. Every fearful whimper you let out only served to excite them more, their large mouths all up-turning into large smiles.

Freddy stepped forward slowly, laughing yet again at your pathetic and fearful state. You couldn't take it anymore. You felt the burning in your throat and not a moment later heaved, hurling disgusting, watery, half dissolved, chunks of your last meal out of your stomach and onto Freddy's feet.

He took a step back, disgust and confusion clearly showing on his large animatronic face. Not bothering to look up, you heaved again, spewing more of your stomach contents onto the already filthy floor.

Even with your stomach emptied you continued to heave. With another horrible jolt of the body, there was a more intense, more painful, burning in your throat, the only thing worse than the pain was the awful taste it left in your mouth as you spat out the pale green bile that was formerly held in your stomach.

You coughed and panted, the horrible puking fit seeming to be finally over. The animatronics looked down at you in shock as you flopped over, narrowly avoiding the acidic continents of your stomach that were now splattered across the tiled floor.

After a few moments of nothing but your body shaking you felt something poke you, rather roughly, in the side. You let out a pain filled groan, wishing they would just hurry up and end you already, instead of playing their sick games.

There was shuffling and an odd mumbling like sound before a large red animatronic stood above your shaking form. "Aye, get up ye bilge-sucker." The pirate accent was heavy and his voice was surprisingly clear.

Your eyes would've winded at this clear show of sentience had you not been in so much pain. In your current state, you just stared up at the machine fearfully. "I don't think it's gonna listen." Came a light girl's voice.

Even in your sluggish pain filled state your mind connected the voice to Chica. "Why does it matter? Just pick her up and slam her against the wall a few times. That oughta do the trick. See how disobedient she is then, huh?" There was a chuckle at the end.

You struggled to find out who the voice belonged too without looking up from your spot. "No, Bonnie." This voice had a slight British tint to it, and answered your earlier question. "What fun would it be if it died when it couldn't even put up half of a fight?"

With the amount of authority that simply rolled off the words, you assumed that one belonged to _the_ Freddy Fazbear himself. There was a huff. "Yea-yea. You're right. _Again._ " The voice-Bonnie's-was highly annoyed as he spoke.

"Don' challenge tha cap'n Bon. It ain't gonna get ye anywhere." A small argument broke out among the two. Mainly consisting of the phrase, " _Don't call me Bon you flying fuck hat!_ ".

You laid there in silence, so confused, that you managed to forget the pain, even if your body was still shaking. This moment of peace didn't last for long as a large yellow finger traced your jaw line. You took in a deep breath and held it as you stared at the yellow bear, which stared back.

"What a pretty little face." His voice was indescribable, deep, and smooth, but yet rough with an odd hint of lightness. Everyone stopped what they were doing and you heard there heads turn towards the bear. "A pretty little thing indeed."

He tightened his grip slightly, turning your head to inspect every inch of your neck, and above. "Speak." It was an order. At first you let out an odd, dry, sound but coughed and fixed it. "U-uhh…what?" This small, stuttered, sentence seemed to please the bear.

"You've torn up your throat now, haven't you?" He chuckled. "Yes, that's why you sound like that." This bear was really beginning to freak you out and his words caused you to squirm in discomfort.

"We're not killing it today." With those words he disappeared. Your pale face gained just a bit more color as you smiled. You were going to live! You really didn't want to be shoved in a suit. And thanks to this odd golden bear, you weren't going to be!

You were ready to hug him as you let your head fall to the ground, not caring about the slight pain from the impact. "What?" Asked Bonnie. Or at least who you assumed to be Bonnie. "Why not?" There was heavy annoyance in his voice as he picked you up and turned you to face him.

He turned your face, much in the way that golden Freddy did it, but only harsher and just running his eyes over your face as opposed to the calculating stare you were given by the yellow colored bear.

"I don't see why we can't kill the thing." He said. "It's pathetic!" Freddy let out a sound that emulated a sigh. "Bonnie, if my brother says we don't kill it, we don't kill it." Bonnie groaned. "Come on Freddy! I'm pretty sure he wouldn't mind a few marks on the thing."

Your face paled. You were sure that you would rather be dead than have him leave ' _a few marks_ ' on you. "No." Said Freddy firmly. "If my brother cared enough to keep her alive, you don't get to touch her."

He grabbed you and pulled you away from the large purple bunny, before taking his time in inspecting you himself. "Hmm. Why would he keep you alive anyway?" He asked quietly, you could tell he was only talking to himself and wisely kept your thoughts to yourself.

"You aren't exceptionally built." At that he poked you in the chest. You stared at him blankly. You weren't sure, but you thought that this _robot_ had just said that your body was nothing special. With a newly crushed ego you hung your head in shame.

"Maybe he can see something that I can't?" He asked quietly, moving your head from side to side as you were to shamed to keep it up. "Yes, that must be it." He rubbed his chin as he let you go.

"He was always quite…observant, more so than any of us at least." You slowly crept backwards as he began to sink into his thoughts, trying to distance yourself from the large bear and the brooding bunny.

"Oi! An' where ye think ye be goin' lass?" You felt yourself hoisted up by the back of your. You stared into the yellow eyes of the large fox as he held you at eye level. "Well? What be ye excuse?" You blinked. He was actually asking for one? "U-uhh…bathroom?"

You knew that that was a bad excuse but you were tired and still panicked from earlier events. Within seconds an old rusted hook was mere inches from your neck. "Tha' was bad lass." He chuckled darkly

You let out yet another fearful whimper. "P-please don't kill me." Was all you could manage through your dry and fear tightened throat. He let out and odd cackling sound and put his muzzle next to your ear.

"I like it when ye be afraid lass~" He touched the metal of his hook to your neck and you felt the sweat begin to seep out of your skin as you did your best to pull away from the deadly object. His smile couldn't have been wider as he slowly ran the hook across your neck, only barley scraping the soft tender flesh.

There was a light huff and you were torn away from the red fox. "Fredrick said not to kill it!" A feminine voice-Chica assumedly-said angrily. The fox cocked an eyebrow as she held you close to her animatronic chest, like a child would a stuffed toy. "I wasn't gonna kill the lass, just a bit o' play."

"If you cut her there she would've died!" The fox tilted his head in confusion. "Wha'?" Asked Foxy, not fully understanding the chicken's logic. Chica sighed irritably. "If you cut that part on a human, they will die. End of story."

A look of realization came over the fox's face. "Ye ain't be fibbin', aye?" He asked hopefully. Chica just nodded in response. "Oh…" The fox rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. Chica sighed. "You can't just do that to a guard Foxy. We all know that they're fragile." She said disappointedly.

You wanted to say something against the fragile comment but knew that staying silent was still the best course of action for you. With another sigh like noise, Chica turned and began walking out of the small crowded office, still holding you to her robotic chest.

As soon as she was in the kitchen she plopped onto the floor, you sliding down to her lap. "Men are such idiots." She said bluntly. You settled on giving her a small nod of agreement, unsure of what else to do.

She smirked down at you. "But you aren't a man~" You tensed as she seemed to coo those words. "Uhh…what?" Your voice cracked slightly as you asked the fear filled question.

She chuckled. "Now I know why Fredrick wants to keep you. Your reactions are just too cute." You looked around the kitchen awkwardly. The only thing you could do was wonder what exactly was going on in this crazy pizzeria as you continued to sit in the yellow bird's lap.

"I almost feel bad for you. You wouldn't suffer as much if we had just killed you before you caught his attention." She said, stroking your hair lightly as she spoke.

You somehow didn't find her statement hard to believe as you thought back to how quickly the robots froze at the sound of 'Fredrick's' voice. You let out a small whimper. Why couldn't something just go right for you? For _once_ in your life, why?

You felt your stomach churn once again, and you let out a groan of pain, you flopped off of the chicken and held your stomach with one hand as you propped yourself up with the other.

You began to shake as your body gave a heave. You felt your stomach trying to force non-existent food out, and knew what was going to happen next. The harsh burning reached your throat and once again the horrible taste filled your mouth.

You let your body shake and as you spat the vile liquid out as best as you could. Disgusting trails of saliva and bile hung from your lips as you did your best not to fall face first into the small puddle.

Chica hovered behind you, staring down distastefully at the inner body fluid. "That's disgusting." She said. You wanted to look up at her and say "You don't say?" but a mixture of common sense and pain prevented you from doing this, keeping you almost glued to the floor.

"I'm gonna go now." She announced flatly. "Enjoy this peace while you can. It won't last long, I can promise you that." With that she left you where you were, shaking on the ground next to a pool of your own bile.


End file.
